


Grave Mistakes

by bratchet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguments, Explicit Language, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Some Fluff, Some fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Harry helped Luna in an uncomfortable situation.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Grave Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This story ended up being a lot longer than I intended it to be, and it doesn't follow what my original plan was, but it wasn't too bad. Don't worry, the title isn't anything that horrible!

It was a beautiful Spring day at Hogwarts. In the gentle breeze, the trees waved at all the students. The flowers bloomed their pastel rainbow colors, and the dewy grass glimmered under the sun. The marble fountain that sat in the courtyard spewed its clear, glistening water, and the birds rested to drink its refreshing liquid. Students removed their heavy silk robes, and exposed their white dress shirts and house ties. Most students enjoyed staying in the courtyard, hanging out with their classmates, and inhaling the clean air. It was pleasantly peaceful. 

Well, until Marcus Belby, senior trash, began harassing Luna Lovegood. She was pressed up against the window ledge, while Marcus sleazily caressed her cheek, and played with her golden locks. Her attempts to push him away were stopped by his rough fingers digging into her wrists. Yet, most students that passed didn’t think much of it as they looked like two regular Ravenclaws discussing their private matters. And so, they walked away to mind their own business. But anyone who looked closely enough could see that Luna was extremely uncomfortable. 

Harry, who was sitting on the bench across the courtyard spotted his blonde friend in distress, and immediately approached the pair. 

“Hey, Luna.” He faced Marcus, who looked annoyed by his presence, and nodded, “Belby.”

“Hiya, Harry,” her eyes nervously flitted back and forth between the two boys.

“Belby, I was wondering if I could borrow Luna for a few minutes. I need to talk to her about our Potions project,” Harry asked with a forced smile.

Marcus snarled, his grip tightening on her arm, “No, you may not _borrow_ her. Can’t you see we’re having a chat right now?”

“Well, actually, it doesn’t seem like she wants to chat with you. Unless most people talk to you with an odd grimace on their face,” Harry argued.

“Excuse me? She looks perfectly alright, pretty even,” the chubby face turned to Luna and then back to Harry, “Why don’t you bugger off and bother someone else, yeah?” 

Harry’s face filled with challenge, “Sure. But I’d like it if you released her arm - it seems you’re holding on a bit too tight. Also, it’d be nice if you just took the hint that she’s not interested, and let her go.”

Marcus released Luna’s arm, to which Harry saw her visibly relax as she slid away. Then he stood in front of Harry, and straightened his back to display his towering height. “Why? Would you like to take her place?” 

Harry rolled his eyes at the overflowing testosterone exuding from the boy. “No, not really. I’ll just take my leave now.” He turned his back and found Luna quietly waiting on the opposite end of the courtyard.

But Belby wouldn’t let his new target go, and he stepped in front of Harry, once again. “What a pity, it seems you thought you had a choice.”

“Seriously? You may be a horny prick, but you’re not desperate enough to go for a bloke,” Harry said with a laugh.

“Oh yeah? Shall we try, then? Who knows? Maybe you’ll enjoy it too. Something a little different from your past relationships. Perhaps it’d be better than that asian whore.” Marcus smirked, “I mean maybe she left you because your dick never worked for her.”

Harry smiled in such an amused way. Everyone knew he and Draco were already together, but did this dumbass not? “Belby, she was not a whore. And actually, yeah you’re right and wrong in why we broke up. I was attracted to her, and I did like her. But I’m not really into girls as much as I thought I was. And we both agreed it’d be good to just separate. She was rather supportive when I came out to her.” Harry paused, and thought to himself, “Actually, maybe you’re just wrong, _ and  _ stupid.”

Marcus’s face reddened with anger, and he gripped Harry’s collar, pulling him up, “What’d you just call me?”

“Oh no, don’t tell me you have trouble hearing too.” Harry tried hard to hide his grin, but it was clearly showing. Honestly, he just found this whole situation hilarious. Another idiot trying to show him up with their height and strength. 

“Why don’t you wipe that smug smile off your face, Potter? Before I punch it off myself,” Marcus scowled, pulling Harry closer.

Harry produced another smile, and a playful laugh, “I’d like to see you try, Belby, but think of the consequences if you do.”

Marcus scoffed, “No one will care if I punch you. Look.” He said, eyes briefly scanning the courtyard. “Everyone is just passing by, but no one is stopping me. Huh, now that I’m realizing it, both Granger and Weasley are probably shagging each other, and they wouldn’t even think to worry about your arse.” Marcus smiled, “So I guess I’m free to do whatever.”

A voice cleared its throat behind Marcus, and he turned to face Draco Malfoy. 

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Marcus aggressively asked.

Draco met the dark eyes, and creased his eyes in irritation, “Let go of Harry.” He did not look happy at all. In fact, he looked charmingly murderous. His posture was straight and his face was calm, yet Harry knew that if Belby didn’t listen, he would be in a world of hurt.

Marcus faced Harry, who gave him a blank look in return. That only agitated him further, and he said, “No, I think I’d rather keep him.” And he used his other hand to rub the boy’s cheeks, to which the latter winced in disgust.

Draco’s calm expression changed to absolute anger. How dare that prat lay a filthy finger on his boyfriend’s cheeks? He approached the pair, grabbed the nape of Marcus’s neck, and yanked back so hard that he fell onto the ground. Draco looked down at the fallen boy - who was shocked and furious -, and stepped on his chest with his black Oxfords. “Touch him again, and you’ll regret ever returning to Hogwarts.” Draco’s voice was dangerously low, and Harry shrugged in an “I told you so” manner at the idiot.

When Draco removed his shoe, it left a dirty imprint on the boy’s shirt. Marcus immediately stood up, and loudly proclaimed, “Aw, look at that. Draco Malfoy is protecting Harry Potter. Who knew?” With another scoff, “Acting like the two of you are dating.”

Harry chuckled again, and Draco’s eyebrow rose, “Are you joking or are you naturally this daft?”

“What?” Marcus asked, confused on what he meant. 

“We  _ are  _ dating, you unintelligent ninny.” Draco ran his fingers through his hair, growing gradually frustrated at how someone could be so unaware. It’s not like they were hiding their relationship. Hell, he remembered when Weasley had to basically pull him and Harry apart from swallowing each other whole. They don’t hold hands, but Harry was often seen with an arm around his shoulder as they walked through the halls. 

Marcus tilted his head, “Hm. in that case, it’s bloody disgusting.”

Harry could stand insults. He could stand bullies. But he hated it when people attacked their relationship, their sexuality, their feelings. That was the last fucking straw. Harry’s smile faded into a vexed thin line, and he lunged forward at the Ravenclaw’s throat. However, he was cut short when Draco held him back with his arm. “Harry, calm down. Let me handle this,” Draco whispered into the brunette’s ear. Harry let out a frustrated sigh, and backed away.

“That was quite an offensive remark you made, Belby. You’re calling  _ us _ disgusting? Look at yourself. Fat, lazy, stupid - the holy trinity of a failure. I doubt most people would appreciate you if they knew you were a homophobic arse that liked to prey on girls who would rather kiss a mountain troll than look at you. So that would add unappealing, outcast, and pervert to that wonderful list.” Draco said with an unwavering expression. “Additionally, I recall you trying to touch Harry and saying, what was it, you’ll keep him for yourself? That’s quite a bold move, even for you, especially since everyone in this godforsaken school knows that Harry belongs to me.” Draco added, his mouth twisted in distaste when he pictured that scene.

Marcus was speechless, his breathing became heavy and anyone could see his chest puffing aggressively. And, expectedly, he charged directly for the blonde, throwing a punch right into the pale lips. Draco, fueled by rage, punched back. He shoved Marcus so hard that he’d fallen on his arse once again. He would’ve pulled out his wand and hexed the living shite out of him, but Harry stopped him from doing something he knew he’d regret. 

Draco’s homicidal eyes turned towards the brunette, and they softened. He inhaled deeply, calming himself once again, and released his wand. He glared at the boy on the ground one last time before he began to walk away from the scene. 

Marcus foolishly stood up to jump at Draco again, and this time Harry pulled out his wand and Flipendoed him back several meters. He threateningly advanced towards him.

Harry pulled up the blue tie, looked right into his eyes, and said lowly, “Know when to give up, Belby. Consider yourself  _ lucky _ that I stopped Draco before he could do any permanent damage.” He paused, and tightened his jaw, “Don’t touch Luna ever again. Don’t insult my relationship. And don’t  _ ever _ pick another fight with one of us.” He violently pushed Marcus back into the ground, and walked back to Draco.

The blonde was waiting for Harry, and he smirked at his boyfriend’s viciousness. “Let’s go, Draco,” Harry said as he walked past him and into the school. 

-

It was lunchtime now, and Harry entered the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione, and Draco. It was an unusual sight at first, to see the trio with a Slytherin, but after several months of Harry inviting him to the table, the group gradually grew closer. Though, most of the time, Draco sat silently, writing on his notepad, and joined in whenever he saw fit. They sat at their usual spot in the middle of the Gryffindor table, and although Draco hated it, he let the feeling pass whenever he saw Harry’s green eyes - they were always somewhat soothing to him.

“I swear to bloody hell, I’m going to knock that Belby in the face,” Ron grumbled as he took his seat.

Hermione shook her head at the red-head, but she agreed when Harry told her that that blasted fat arse was a disgusting pervert. She even said that he tried to make a move on her, but she was able to outsmart him.

Harry bent his elbow on the table, and rested his chin on his hand. “Honestly, Ron, me too. But I don’t want McGonagall to find us pummeling that dickhead and then give the both of us detention.”

“Foul git, he is,” Ron added.

Harry looked at Draco’s face. The slender fingers were holding a silky red-speckled blue handkerchief to the pale lips. Harry's finger reached for the cut lip, and he gently rubbed his thumb over it. “On second thought, I’m going to break his hands,” Harry said as he lifted himself off the table.

Draco pulled the back of Harry’s shirt, forcing him to sit back down, “If you break his hands, nevermind detention, they’ll send you straight home.”   
  


Harry rolled his eyes, “Madam Pomfrey can just give him some of that nasty medicine, and he’ll feel as fresh as a peach.”

“Yes, but then you won’t get to see me until after graduation. And I’m sure you don’t want that." He smiled at Harry. "I wouldn’t want that.” 

It was obvious that he'd convinced Harry when he sighed, “Yeah, you’re right.” He laid his forehead on Draco’s shoulder to which the blonde ran his hand through the black curls. 

Harry twisted his head so that he could see his friends, but narrowed his eyes when he saw that Ron was mimicking Harry by lying on Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione was chuckling silently, and Ron was play-pouting to continue his joke. 

“Ha ha, you’re so clever, Ron,” Harry said, crossing his arms. He looked back at Draco, who was also slightly grinning, and his jaw dropped. “Hey, he’s making fun of me, and you’re laughing.”

“It’s amusing. He portrayed you quite well,” Draco smirked, eyes shifting between Harry’s eyes and lips.

Harry faced back to Ron, and glared at him. Draco wrapped his arm around the brunette’s shoulders and rubbed it reassuringly, “Potter.” He pulled the boy closer, and whispered in his ear, “You’re cute.”

Harry smiled, let out a breathless laugh, and looked back into the silver eyes. He pressed a quick kiss on the pale lips, and then rested his head on the shoulder once again. 

Ron’s mouth fell, and he sat back straight, “No matter how many times I see you two kiss, it’s still bloody shocking.”

“Oh, you mean like this?” Harry playfully grabbed the blonde’s cheeks, and placed another kiss on his lips.

“Ahh, stop stop!” Ron exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him.

Harry laughed at his reaction, and Draco replaced his hands on the boy's thigh. The brunette liked it when he did that because his thumb would rub little soothing circles that occasionally tickled. When the fingers slowly made their way up, Harry immediately grabbed it from trailing too far, and gave him an expression that screamed, "Idiot! We're in public." 

Draco gave Harry a quick smirk for riling him up, and then he said something about what he'd do to him later if he kept stopping his advances. Harry's cheeks reddened, and he turned away towards the platter of foods that appeared before him. 

As he was placing some mashed potatoes on his plate, something hit the back of his head, and he turned abruptly towards the direction it came from. Harry rubbed the back of his head, and then scanned the ground for what it was. His eyebrow scrunched when he saw a single green pea. But he resumed his meal, not thinking much of it. A minute later, another pea bounced off the back of his head, and now he had the feeling someone was doing it on purpose. 

Harry did another scan, but this time towards the tables full of students. He looked for anyone who was sniggering or doing anything remotely suspicious. His eyes zoned in on a group of Ravenclaws, specifically Marcus Belby. God, how he didn't want to assume it was him, but he was still holding resentment from earlier and literally any excuse to call him out seemed like a good one. 

Draco saw Harry inhale deep, and sharply turn back to his mashed potatoes, which was being aggressively scooped into the boy's mouth. "Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Harry exclaimed a little too loudly. When Draco's eyes creased, Harry's shoulders loosened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm still a little annoyed from earlier, and someone is throwing these fucking peas at me," he explained, picking up the green vegetable from his own plate.

“Who?” Ron asked, still shoveling chicken drumsticks down his throat.

Harry rolled his eyes, and glared at his friend, “If I knew, I wouldn’t still be sitting here.”

“Harry, Ron was only asking. You don’t have to snap at him,” Hermione said.

The brunette sighed, and apologized to which Ron just motioned his hands in forgiveness.

-

Ten minutes passed, and Harry was calmer now. The four had finished eating - well Ron would occasionally pick at his plate - and were now talking about what they would do when they graduated. Hermione and Harry wanted to work for the Ministry, but Ron wasn’t sure if he wanted to do the same or attempt to join professional Quidditch. Draco was fine with any sort of upstanding, respectable job that involved Potions.

“Hermione, are you staying for the holidays?” Ron asked.

“No, I think some time with my parents is long overdue,” she answered, narrowing her eyes at the obvious disappointment on the boy’s face.

“What about you, Harry?”

Harry pressed his lips into a thin line, “Ron, where in all of Britain do you think I can go to besides here?” 

The redhead’s lips pulled back in immediate regret, “Ah, right. Sorry mate.”

Harry turned to his silent boyfriend, “Are you staying?”

Draco faced the boy, “Why? Do you want me to?”

“I mean it’d be great if you did. Especially since it’s going to be empty,” Harry said, shrugging.

The blonde smirked, “Harry, is there something you wish to do while everyone is away?”

Harry innocently shook his head in confusion, “What do you mean?” He stared into the silver eyes, saw the mischievous glint, and immediately backed away from the conversation, “Merlin Draco, is that all you think about?” He looked back at his two friends, and motioned his hands towards both of them, “Don’t you get embarrassed saying those things in front of others?”

“Why would I? If they want to imagine us doing those things, that’s on them.”

“Yeah, but tha-” Harry stopped talking, and immediately felt the back of his head - his hand was glazed with a sticky jam. He slammed his fists into the table, stood up, and angrily approached Marcus Belby, who was laughing with that stupid grin. 

“What are you doing, Belby?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes in pure hatred.

Marcus feigned innocence, and in a higher-pitched voice, “What do you mean, Potter?”

Harry’s jaw tightened, “Why are you flinging food at me like some primitive monkey?”

“I have  _ no _ idea what you’re talking about,” the chubbier boy replied with a smug smirk.

In blind irritation, the brunette immediately pulled out his wand, and waved it, causing the platters of assorted jams to splatter all over the Ravenclaw. Marcus jumped up, and looked down at the mess in shock. Hermione and Ron ran towards Harry, with Draco leading.

Harry grinned widely, his eyes fierce, “Doesn’t feel good, does it?”

Marcus clumsily pulled out his wand, but before he could even think of what to say, his body dropped to the ground - arms stuck to his sides, legs out straight, twitching occasionally. Harry scrunched his eyebrows as that was not a typical full body-bind curse. He turned his head and saw Draco standing right behind him, his Hawthorn wand clenched in his hands. The blonde roughly grabbed Harry’s arm, and brought him out of the Great Hall.

“What the fuck, Harry?” Draco exclaimed, releasing the boy.

Harry let out an incredulous laugh, “Was I supposed to just let him keep throwing food at me?”

“No, but there are plenty other ways for you to confront him. Plenty other  _ smart _ ways. Throwing jam all over his uniform was not one of those ways. In fact, it made it astronomically worse.” Draco inhaled in frustration, rubbing his forehead, “What if I hadn’t been there to stop him? What if you foolishly continued to stand there, watching him point his wand at you?”

“I don’t  _ need _ you to protect me every second. Besides, that bloke could barely perform a proper levitation spell. What could he have possibly done to me?” Harry’s chest was heated with extreme anger. Why the fuck was Draco yelling at him when it wasn’t even he who started it?

Draco stared into the green eyes, “It doesn’t take a genius to swing their wand and you’ll go flying, Potter.”

“Oh, it’s Potter now.” Harry nodded, “Okay,  _ Malfoy _ , why don’t you just go back into the Great Hall, and leave me the fuck alone.”

Everything was getting out of hand, and even though this was an idiotic situation, it didn’t change the fact that Draco noticed how bitchy his boyfriend’s been lately. Draco sighed and calmly asked, “Harry, what is going on? You’re overreacting to literally everything getting thrown in your way. Yes, Belby is a son of a bitch. He’s a prat. He’s an arsehole. But we’ve always known that, and this isn’t even the first time he’s bothered us, nor is it the fifth. He’s always been an immense pain in everyone’s arse, and you know better than to retaliate to his foolish pranks.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Says the one who punched him in the bloody face a few hours ago.”

Draco ran his fingers through the platinum strands, and was officially done with this conversation. “You know what? If you want to go about picking fights with every person in this bloody school, I won’t stop you. I was planning on staying here during the holidays for  _ you _ . But you want me to leave you alone? Fine, I’ll leave you alone.” Draco turned his back, and walked back down the long hallway until he turned out of Harry’s sight. 

Harry grumbled something under his breath, and turned towards the staircases to make his way back to his dormitory. He practically stomped there in rage and frustration, yelling at any of the paintings that would question his animalistic behaviour. He would be angry for the rest of the night, and when he woke up, he’d feel the slightest bit of regret. He’d think back to everything that had happened yesterday, and then he’d throw his pillow at the window. 

Harry thought to himself,  _ “Fine. He wants to leave me alone in this massive school. I couldn’t care less. I still have Ron, maybe, if his mum doesn’t ask him home. But even then, I’ve always found ways to entertain myself. This wouldn’t be the first time I’m alone. Stupid Malfoy.” _ But it’d be the first time he was alone since they’d started dating. He sat down on his bed, and looked at the white pillow lying on the ground. He plopped down, staring at the silky red fabric covering his canopy. He shut his eyes trying to push unwanted thoughts to the back of his mind. However, they shot back open, and he exasperatedly grunted into his bedsheets, knowing that it really wasn’t fine. He sat up, and walked out the room to find Draco.

-

Harry made his way down to the dungeons, and stayed outside of the Slytherin entrance. There was no doubt that every student that passed by eyed him unusually, but he ignored them and patiently waited for the blonde. When the sun began to set, Harry sighed, and got up from the ground. Draco was probably already inside, and he began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

“Potter.” A voice spoke behind him.

Harry faced the owner, and frowned. He hated it when Draco addressed him like that - it felt too unfriendly, too unpleasant. “Were you inside the whole time?” 

Draco nodded, “And you were out here the whole time.”

“You mean to tell me you knew I was out here for the last four hours, and you decided to stay inside?” Harry scowled.

Draco’s face was a blank mask, and it was clear that he did not even want to be out here. “I was actually going to see how long you’d keep this up; let you come down here day after day, waiting for me.”

“Then what changed your mind?” Harry asked through gritted teeth.

“My house doesn’t appreciate you loitering outside. It makes them uncomfortable to see you just sitting there, glowering as they passed.”

Harry crossed his arms, “Well if you just came outside the moment you knew I was here, then maybe that wouldn’t have been an issue.”

“If you continue to speak to me like I just murdered your owl, I will happily walk back inside,” Draco impassively threatened.

The brunette’s shoulders dropped, “Fine.”

“Why are you here, Potter?” 

Harry winced, but answered, “I came here to apologize.” His eyes slowly shifted up until he met the silver eyes. 

“Go on, then.”

Harry hesitated for a second, gathering his thoughts. “I’m sorry for being an absolute prat yesterday. I shouldn’t have yelled at you when you were only trying to help. I agree I shouldn’t have thrown the jam on Belby, but I was just so angry at him. He hurt Luna, and probably a ton of other girls. He threatened to hurt me. He hurt you,” his voice lowered with the final statement, and his eyes fell to Draco’s bruised lip. He inhaled, “And then he still decided to bother me even after it all ended. I really wanted to hurt him. Part of me wanted to rip his stupid fucking head off, but then another part of me didn’t want to risk Azkaban for some lazy knobber I’ll never see after graduation. So I am sorry.” He paused again, and kindly continued, “And I - I’d, um, like it if you stayed for the holidays.” 

Draco’s eyes raised, and Harry felt an uncomfortable weight lift off his chest. “Hm.” His eyes scanned Harry’s, trying to see the genuity in his words. “I accept your apology, but I’ll have to think over staying here.” Draco turned around towards the entrance to his common room. As he pushed the door open, he heard Harry thank him, which caused a slight tug in his lips before he entered the Slytherin dormitory.

-

It’s been two days since Harry last spoke to Draco. During class, he couldn’t help but glance at him occasionally. Yet the blonde never gave him a look in return, which is understandable, he guessed. On Friday morning, Harry went to the Great Hall for breakfast, and spotted his two best friends already seated. “Hey guys,” he said with a soft smile. Ron nodded sleepily in return.

“Hey Harry,” Hermione chirped. She hesitantly closed her book, and cautiously asked, “Are you and Draco okay?”

The brunette shoved a biscuit in his mouth, “Hm?” 

“Um, you and Draco.”

“We got into an argument that day. I apologized to him the next day. We haven’t spoken since,” he answered, eyes falling to his goblet of water.

Hermione slanted her lips, “Did he accept your apology?”

Harry nodded.

“That’s good then, better than nothing.”

Harry looked up, “Should I try to find him again? Or would that be pointless? Or am I supposed to wait for him to want to talk to me? What if he never does?” He massaged his forehead, “Who would’ve thought our first fight would be because of Marcus bloody Belby. Ugh it gets more ridiculous the more I think about it.”

“Honestly, I think you should just find him if this is really stressing you out. The worst that could happen is he’ll ask for another day or two. Trust me Harry, Draco won’t break up with you or ignore you forever over this. He may be a stubborn narcissist,” Harry glared at those words, “but I can tell he really likes you, and definitely wouldn’t let this silly situation separate you two.”

Harry sighed, and picked up his bag, “I’ll try to find him after classes then.”

Hermione did the same, and smacked Ron to wake up.

-

The last class of the day was Potions, and Harry absolutely dreaded the class, but it meant that in one and a half hours, he could talk to Draco. He wanted to find him during lunch, and he did. He saw him with his friends at their house table, but tensed up and backed out in the last second. He still worried if the blonde would even want to see him right now.

When Potions ended, Snape flung open the door for all the students to get out. Harry’s head turned to the back of the classroom, where Draco usually sat, but saw that he was already gone. He quickly packed his things, and hurried out the room, eyes scanning the horde of students for that familiar platinum blonde hair. God how he wished he was even a couple of centimetres taller - he couldn’t see a blasted thing.

Harry pushed through the crowd, and made his way towards the Slytherin dungeons once again. He passed the courtyard, and halted when he saw the tall blonde sitting on one of the benches, writing something down every other minute. And there it was again, the fear of rejection washed over him, and he stood still for a couple of seconds, contemplating whether he should just run back to his room. 

Ultimately, he decided to walk over to him. But what would he say? He can’t apologize again, Draco already accepted his apology. Or maybe he can. He can ask how his week was? Or his classes. The thoughts raced his mind until he was standing right in front of the seated boy.

“Hi…” Harry said in a barely audible voice.

Draco looked up from his notepad, “Oh, hello Potter.”

“How are you?” Harry asked.

“The week’s been a little rough, but I’m alright. What about you?”

Harry was not about to spill the sleepless nights worrying about his relationship, so he lied, “I’m fine, mostly.”

Draco closed his notepad, “You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

Shite. Was it that obvious? “Oh, um,” Harry cleared his throat, “I’ve just been working on my essays.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Harry,” the blonde breathed out, and straightened his posture.

Merlin. It was like he could read his goddamn mind or something. Harry’s chin dropped, “Fine, I wasn’t doing my essays. I was…” He stopped.

“Go on.”

Harry bit his lip, and spilled it, “I was thinking about you, about us, about that petty squabble.”

“And what about it?”

“I decided to wait until you gave me permission to see you again.”

“Did you now?”

“Well not today, obviously,” Harry quickly added, “I just wanted to talk to you, and see if we’re okay.”

“I see.” 

“So are we...okay?” Harry timidly asked, swallowing.

Draco stood up, and tilted his head to meet the green eyes. Harry was nervously holding the gaze. Draco narrowed his eyes at the anxious flitting of the smaller boy’s eyes, and said, “Of course we’re alright.” Seeing Harry visibly relax was a wonderful sight for Draco, and he continued, “You didn’t think I’d stop talking to you forever because of that nonsense, did you?”

Harry shook his head.

“Good. But next time, you have to talk to me. When I asked you what was going on last time, you completely blew up, and told me to leave you alone. That won’t be easily forgiven if it happens again. I tried to be patient with you, but it was clear that something was bothering you,” Draco motioned for Harry to elaborate.

“It’s because you treat me like I'm fragile, and I'm not. For Merlin’s sake, I had to deal with Voldemort!” Harry exclaimed, arms raising in irritation.

Draco sighed, “I don’t treat you like you’re glass, Harry. In fact, I treat you quite the opposite. I let you do whatever you want, as long as you don’t do anything stupid. But what you did that day  _ was _ stupid, and that’s why I stepped in.”

Harry frowned because he knew Draco was right. He licked his dry lips, and carefully asked, “So, are you going home for the holidays?”

“Hm,” Draco tilted his head in consideration. “I suppose another week or two in this wretched place wouldn’t be too bad.”

Harry smiled and opened his arms shyly. The blonde glanced at his invitation, and moved closer, pulling Harry into his arms. One hand wrapped around the black curls, and the other gently caressed his back. He inhaled the enticing scent that radiated around the boy. He smiled at how sweet it was.

"Thank you for worrying about me," Harry mumbled into Draco's shoulder.

Draco chuckled, "I'll always be there to pull you from your own demise." He felt the brunette squeeze tighter, causing another brief chuckle, "Harry I'm not going anywhere."

Harry nodded into his shoulder, "You smell good." 

"Really? I'm not wearing anything today," Draco said, lifting his own wrist to smell. 

Harry's head tilted back with hazy eyes, and his arms stayed around the other. "You always smell good," he remarked with a silly smile. 

Draco gave a small kiss to Harry's forehead, "Mm, you don't smell too bad yourself." 

Harry went back into his shoulders, and inhaled deeply, "Mm mmmm."

"What?" Draco questioned.

Harry whispered in a drawl, "I'm tired."

"I suggest you get some sleep then," Draco advised.

"Want to sleep with me?" Harry innocently asked.

Draco let out a breathless laugh, "You're too exhausted for that."

"Nooo, that's not what I meant," Harry whined.

Draco smirked, retreated from the hug, and pulled Harry's face into a kiss, "I know." He leaned back in to give another, “It’s just amusing to tease you.” 

Harry gave an amused half-smile, and tip-toed for another quick kiss before holding Draco's hand. They intertwined their fingers, and turned back towards the school. Draco used his occupied hand, and swung it around Harry's body, so that his arm was now resting on his shoulder. The pair made their way through the increasingly crowded courtyard, and spent the rest of their day idly strolling and chatting through the grounds of Hogwarts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions would be appreciated :)


End file.
